


Family Please | One Shots

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Read it darn you!, Septiplier - Freeform, Septishu, Sàiplier, The whole shabang!, a bunch of oneshots, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of sillines to saddness. It's a fun time all around, so give them a try. Pictures of ocs will be there so you can see who they look like. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't I stick to one story and finish ot before going to another one? Apparently not. Save me.

"Do I wanna what?"  
  
"Do you wanna take a bubble bath with me?"  
  
Jack gave Mark a very confused look, like the half-Korean just spoke German to him. The man, who he looked up to and still does, who was his best friend, asked if he wanted to take a bubble bath together. How does one respond to that? How!? Jack stood there rather awkwardly, rubbing his neck while Mark stood there casually.  
  
"I..I would but I h-have to-"  
  
"Dude, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
Mark smiled. "Cool, come on in then buddy!" Mark unlocked his hotel room door and held it open for the Irishman to walk in. Closing it behind him, Jack decided to sit on the bed as Mark went to start the bath. The green haired man was in deep thought when Mark plopped down next to him. The younger squeaked and looked down.   
  
"Dude, it's just a bath-"  
  
"With you....a dude."  
  
"But you said yes."  
  
"Shut up ye bastard." Mark chuckled, tugging on Jack's hand. "C'mon you potato." Jack got up and followed the red head into the bathroom.   
  
"So, do you wanna get undressed first or should I? Or is this a same time thing- Mark!" Said red head was already shirtless and was pulling his pants down. "What?"  
  
"Could've at least warned me!"  
  
Mark shrugged, kicking his pants off his foot. "Alright, I'm getting naked. Good enough warning for ya?"  
  
Jack huffed and turned around, letting Mark continue undressing. After a minute or two, he heard the familiar baritone voice. "You getting in or what?" Jack glanced behind him to see Mark submerged into the tub, the bubbles covering him.   
  
"Close yer eyes."  
  
"I've seen a dick before-"  
  
"But ya haven't seen mine...and you won't fer a while." Mark rolled his eyes, but closed them. Jack quickly discarded his clothes. The quicker the less awkward, right? Once he was down to his boxers, he hesitated. "Jaaack, get in the bath you loser."   
  
"I'm not a loser." He glared before taking his boxers off. He then found himself in the bath, his legs huddled up to his chest. "You can open yer eyes now."   
  
Brown eyes looked at him. "Ew, you're naked-"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"So hostile for a friendship bath."  
  
"This is gay and you know it- did you just poke my dick with yer foot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"......"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"......."  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"I'm done-"  
  
"Jack get back in tbe bath!"  



	2. Can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More septiplier

Jack laid in his bed, blankets kicked to floor as he stared up at his ceiling. This was his routine every night for the past 2 weeks. He couldn't figure out why either and nothing seemed to be working- not warm milk, not counting sheep, not even the internet,  nothing.

The Irish lad sighed, looking over at his alarm clock that read 4:30 a.m. 'Fer fook sake...I just want sleep....' He rolled onto his side, looking out the rather large window to see the city of LA.  
  
Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep.  
  
A few weeks ago, Sean made the bold move to, well, move. To America, California to be specific. He thought about all the things he could do now, he could see his friends more, have more oppurnities.

Of course he didn't do it all alone, Mark helped him move in furniture and all his other belongings into his new apartment. Which was pretty nice (even if it was on the 5th floor of the building). After that was done Mark stayed for a while. They ordered pizza, played some games, joked and played around, and at about 10 at night Mark decided to get back home.  
  
  
Speak of the devil-  
  
The familiar ringtone Jack had set for Mark rang. He sat and answered his phone.   
  
"Had a feeling you'd be awake."  
  
Jack chuckled. "What? You can't sleep either?"  
  
"Nah, been happening for a-"  
  
"Couple of weeks now..."  
  
Both ends of the phones went silent. Just the light sound of cars for Jack and the chirping of crickets for Mark.   
  
"What do think goes on in a baby's mind?"  
  
Jack laughed a little. "What?"  
  
"Cause, ya know, for a couple of years they can't speak so I could only guess they think a lot...and what about bugs?"  
  
The Irishman shrugged and just went with whatever was happening. "Psychic bug powers?" Mark grinned. "That sounds legit."  
  
"It probably is Mark, it probably is."  
  
  
Another cue of silence occured before both gamers laughed. There conversation continued like this for a while, all the way until Mark heard light snoring on the other line. He chuckled.  
  
  
"G'night Jack."  
  



	3. It's not the same || Phan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Phan is sad

Wake up.

Eat.

Sleep.

Repeat.

 

That's all his routine was now. That's all it was ever gonna be too. What was the point of doing all the fun stuff when  **he** wasn't there to enjoy it with him. 

 

What was the point of doing anything without his Bear?

 

Phil was standing by the counter eating a bowl cereal. His usual cheery expression was more lifeless and stoic- the blue of his eyes more of a grey color now. It felt like just yesterday his life was changed in a horrible fashion, leaving him alone without his friend. His Dan...

 

_"We're out of milk."_

_"Your mum is out of milk."_

_Dan just gave the older male a look before shaking his head, chuckling."I'm gonna go get some." Phil looked up from his phone. "Can't you just make something else? Cereal isn't the only breakfast food. Let's make pancakes!" The brurnette shook his head._

_"I never got any of my cereal because of a certain someone ate it all-"_

_"Those darn cereal goblins!"_

_Dan smiled, "I'll be back. Shouldn't take too long." Phil waved at his friend as he left out the door._

 

Who knew that was going be the last he was ever to see Dan breathing?

 

**_"Breaking news, just mere minutes ago a shoot erupted at the local Tesco off of South Chester road. Witnesses say the the gunman ran in and started to demand money and after a while, chaos struck. As of now 5 are wounded and 1 was unfortunately killed-"_ **

_Phil bit his lip. Dan hadn't been back yet...and that was the closet Tesco near there flat. Was he overreacting? 'Of course I am. Dan probably left waay before that happened...maybe he took a taxi and traffic is jammed. Maybe-' The doorbell to there home rang. It confused and worried him, Dan had a key. Maybe he forgot, yeah, yeah that's it! He probably left it in his room. Opening the door, Phil expected to see his brown headed friend but what he got were two police man._

_Oh god..._

_"Are you Phil Lester?"_

_"Y-yes, I am...is something wrong?" The two officers looked at each other, both having sorrowful looks on there faces. "Were sorry to inform you but Mr. Dan Howell was at the Tesco during the shooting, someone had said he was protecting a young lady when he was shot." Phil's eyes began to tear up. This can't be, this has to be some sick joke Dan was playing._

_"The paramedics tried there best but he lost too much blood. We're sorry for your lost, sir." Phil gave a curt nod before the two officers bid him goodbye. Closing the door, Phil stood there for a moment with tears falling doen his face. He was expecting Dam to barge in and yell "Surprise!" Or something. But he was only greeted in silence._

 

_Eeire, uncomfortable silence._

 

3 months without Dan.

 

And it was going to be an entire life time without him too...

 


	4. Falling for you, literally || Phan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan falls off a balcony-

"Phil, this is hilarious-"

"Shush, this is ridiculous!"

 

Dan was in his hotel room, looking over the balcony at his friend who was trying to get his jacket back from a goose. Dan had his phone out, recording the whole situation. "Mr. Goose, give it back!" Some people that were outside were watching the whole thing go down. It was rather entertaining to see the 29 year run after a goose.

As Dan laughed, he leaned a bit over the balcony railing not hearing it squeak. "Phil, don't tackle it!"

"I'm trying not to!"

The bruenette shook his head as he rested his arms on the railing. A loud crack and snap erupted in the air. In an instance, everything seemed to be going all slow, one minute Dan was laughing at his friend chasing a goose, the next he felt like he was falling.

 

Maybe cause he was...

 

Dan felt like he heard Phil scream his name (as well as the horrified screams from by standers on the ground and on their own balconies) but everything went silent when he landed in a bunch of shrubs. Sure it didn't kill him (surprisingly) but he was sure he broke something and that he was bleeding somewhere.

"Dan! Dan, c'mon say something!"

Were his eyes closed? He didn't realized they were until he opened them to see a worried Phil above him. "My...my head-"

"Is it bleeding? D-don't worry, somebody called an ambulance. You'll be ok, alright?"

Dan nodded his head slightly, he didn't feel too much in pain, more in shock that he fell. He could hear chatter from others, hearing that the balcony he was on was not supported thoroughly. That many other people had almost died because of it. He shut them out after awhile, only focusing on the cloudy sky above him and Phil's hand holding his.

* * *

"Mr. Howell only has minor injuries, he'll be ok to leave after we do a few more examinations." A nurse in pink scrubs was talking to Phil as he was waiting at Dan's door. The older male nodded as he sat down in a chair, idly fiddling with his jacket he had finally grabbed up. After a few more minutes had went by and after Phil came back from getting a snack from the vending machine, the door to the room was opened.

He peeked his head inside to see Dan sitting up in bed, bandages wrapped around his head and a black cast around his wrist. "You're ok?" Phil asked, walking and hugging him gently.

"Yeah, broke my wrist and most of my right hand. But other than that I'm ok. I'm shook mostly." Phil smiled at him, shaking his head. 

"Really? Now's the time for jokes-"

"Aye, you got your jacket back!"

"Not the point, my Bear got hurt." 

Dan blushed at the pet name. "You haven't called me that in a while..." Phil leaned over and placed a kiss on the younger one's cheek. "You had me worried, I thought you died or something." Dan smiled. "I'm ok though, you flop." 

 

"I guess you can say you fell for me today-"

"I'm filing a lawsuit, that joke was terrible."

 


	5. Mine  || Septiishu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually Anti/Signe...sorta
> 
> Might be sad
> 
> P r o b a b l y

"Oh love, where do you think you can go?"

A branch here, a few scratches there.

"No matter where you are, I'll always find you~"

Heavy breathing-panting.

"Make this easier for the both of us, Signe."

A loud yelp escaped the Danish girl as she tripped over tree roots that were beginning to overgrow. As soon as she hit the ground, she scrambled to get back up. How long had she been running? It felt like hours but in real time she had only just escaped. "Signe~" The crunching of leaves seemed closer than she likes to admit. She managed to rise back up but it seemed like a futile action as she felt someone grab her by her hair.

"There she is, you had me so worried~" Black eyes met her grey ones as she started to claw and push at the hand that had a tight grip on her. "Aw love,  _quit_  fighting me." He pulled roughly on her hair, causing her to scream out. 

"Let me go you fucking bastard- let me and Jack go!"

Anti chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Not with that attitude. Besides, Seàn isn't here anymore. He's gone, dead. Why can't you understand that?" Tears ran down Signe's face. "You're lying-!" A sharp slap to the face interrupted her and her reply. All was quiet from the two, only the sounds of the nocturnal life in the forest rang around them.

 

And then, sobbing.

 

Tears dropped onto the dead leaves below her as Signe let it all out. She wanted her Seàn; she wanted everything back to normal. She felt a dribble of blood coming from her mouth as Anti pulled her face close to his. "You're mine now. No Seàn or anybody is gonna change that either. Understand?"

She kept silent until another slap was made. "Y-yes, yes, I understand...." He grinned, letting go of her hair and grabbing her wrist tightly. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared from the woods only to reappear in their apartment. The familiar smell of blood still lingered. 

"You see that?" Yanking her head towards where he was pointing, Signe looked on quietly at her fiancée who was, well, dead. Jack was on the floor, propped up against the wall. The knives Anti used were still stick in his chest, blood seeping through his shirt. 

"Am I lying now? He's dead. He isn't coming back. Jack. Is. **Dead**." He whispered darkly into her ear. Her face showed no emotion but on the inside, she felt like dying...her Seàn...

 

 

"You're **mine** and that's all that matters..."


End file.
